dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Piwi
Resistances They difference birdy monsters have different resistances. This needs to be fixed. - Dashiva 09:18, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Purple-Birdy: 25% Fire, 25% Water Blue-Birdy: 25% Water Green-Birdy: 25% Neutral, 25% Earth Yellow-Birdy: 25% Water, 25% Wind Pink-Birdy: 25% Fire, 25% Wind Red-Birdy: 50% Fire The blue one might seem incorrect since it's the only one whose resistance(s) do not total 50%, but it's definitely listed as 25% in-game. - SZK 22 Jan 2006 Edit: I finally found a pink one just outside of Astrub. - SZK 26 Jan 2006 Holy crap, a critical hit of Nibble from a Purple Birdy did 38 damage to my level 12 Xelor, compared to the usaual 1-9ish. Is this the same with all Nibbles (other birdys, black & white gobbals)? -Peet 11:17, 28 January 2006 (UTC) : Was there a gobball war chief in the battle? Their rage spell is a common source of small monsters doing big damage. - Dashiva 12:34, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :: Nope, just another couple of Purples at (-1,1), weird huh? - Peet 15:37, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :: Yes that happens to everyone. They get critical hits in on you and do serious damage. locations Does anyone know more spesific locations on where to find birdies? (in my case; the pink one)? 6 pages? Why not 6 extra pages, as for the little birdy feathers? — Ethaniel 18:06, 23 July 2006 (UTC) : Because nobody has made it so yet. Feel free to. :) - Dashiva (talk | mod) 22:35, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Rename to Piwi? I've been on Dofus for an hour, and all visible birdies have been replaced with 'piwies'. Are piwis different, or should Birdies be renamed accordingly? - J-Bizzle 20:27, 14 November 2006 (UTC) : As far I can see the birds have simply been renamed to Piwis. - Fogleg 22:40, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Two Pink Piwis Here is a screeny I took of two pink piwis in astrub at the same time, using two clients. On the left one, the pink is just above the hp meter, and on the right one it is under the map coordinates. Enjoy. -Rinar 19:41, 27 January 2007 (UTC) new drops piwis now drop sesame seeds --bla0 17:36, 5 April 2007 (UTC) separate pages With the introduction of the piwi sets and since not all piwis ahev the same stats, I think we'd better creat separate pages for each piwi. Anyone, feel free to do so. --Lirielle 12:07, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Piwi Set Drops I am currently studying the piwi set drops. My preliminary observation is that there is a level cap on set piece drops. I speculate on level 10 or less. Also, it seems to ignore the prospecting on anyone over level 10. Can anyone else comment on this? I've also experienced this and i'm quite surprised, seeing as this is a completely new gameplay mechanism, opposed to the prospecting lock system that applies to all other drops. Quite similar to your discovery i've noticed that all my birdy set items were dropped by the living chest (a level 5 monster) rather than by the enu. 212.94.33.94 16:32, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Indeed, fist i tought it was Incarnam's Piwis the ones who dropped more, but no, the truth is, there seems to be a lvl cap for the Piwi set parts drop rate. The main page should be edited. Best Place to Find Piwis? where would be the best place to hunt piwis for lvling tailor?-- (talk) 06:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Crimson :Incarnam, if you are low enough level. Failing that, Astrub City, Amakna Village or Sufokia. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)